(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved locking apparatus for a CD drive magazine, and more particularly, to one that holds the magazine entering into the CD drive in position with a locking member by restring the magazine from slipping off the casing, and further secure the magazine by having both of the magazine and the locking member interlocked to each other to avoid escaping by either of the magazine or the locking member.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of a magazine type of CD drive of the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is essentially comprised of a casing (30) to accommodate multiple members, and a magazine (10) to access to the casing (30) so to load a CD into a fixed location inside the casing (30). The casing contains a drive component (40) to drive the magazine (10) to enter into or exit from the casing (30).
As illustrated in FIGS. 2, and 3, the magazine (10) is fixed in an apparatus comprised of a locking member (20) linked to the drive component and a locking alley (11) provided at where in relation to the locking member (20). Wherein, the locking member (20) includes a locking rod (21) disposed at a right angle to the body of the magazine (10). The locking alley (11) permits the slide in of the locking rod (21) and the locking rod (21) retreats from the locking alley (11) whenever the drive component exits the magazine (10) out of the casing (30). Consequently, the locking alley (11) releases the magazine (10) to clear out of the casing as driven by the drive component (40), or to permit the locking rod (21) of the locking member (20) to slide in at the same time when the drive component pulls in the magazine (10) into the casing (30) to a fixed point as illustrated in FIG. 1 or 4 so to lock the magazine (10) in position inside the casing (30).
The locking apparatus of the prior art serves its purpose of locking the magazine (10) in position by the locking member (20) with the locking rod (21) sliding into the locking alley (11) to prevent the magazine (10) from sliding off the casing (30). However, whenever the CD drive is subject to vibration or hit by an externally applied force, the locking rod (21) escapes from the locking alley (11) to fail its purpose of holding the magazine (10) in position, and the wild magazine (10) will cause damage to the CD drive and the CD due to the absence of a direct connection between the magazine (10) and the locking member (20).